


There's Nothing I Take Back (But it's hard to say there's nothing I regret)

by comicfangirlperson



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: All of them are sad, Dick Grayson-centric, Extreme AU, Hurt Dick Grayson, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinda, M/M, Multi, OOC Dick Grayson, OT4, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Jason Todd, Tim Drake is Red Robin, for different reasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicfangirlperson/pseuds/comicfangirlperson
Summary: Dick Grayson allowed himself to be hurt, but only to protect his lovers. The hurt doesn't stop haunting him though, he doesn't want to make the people he loves most unhappy or put them through any trouble. So he leaves.He should've known they'd chase him down.(Slade is very NOT good, all the Batboys are within a few years of each other, FT. Dickie being an idiot (what's new?))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AGES  
> Dick- 24  
> Jason- 23  
> Tim- 23  
> Damian- 22
> 
> WARNING: VERY OBVIOUS ALLUSIONS TO RAPE, also very OOC Dick Grayson

_Deep shadows, splotches of red on otherwise beautifully perfect skin, screams of pain and desperation, a feeling of dread and failure, the sound of a gunshot, the scent of blood and smoke._

Dick woke up screaming and sobbing, eyes wild and skin covered in sweat. He grabbed his arms tight around his torso, clawing at them until they bled, still in an adrenaline rush from the vivid nightmare. Eventually, he calmed down enough to breathe deeply and recollect himself, eyes watering from emotion and arms a painful throb in the back of his mind. Distantly, he wondered if they had nightmares like that too, but cut off the thought before it could grow, unwilling to let himself fall any further.

He got up from his bed shakily, and walked into his bathroom to shower and get his arms to stop bleeding. Of course, they weren’t injured badly at all, he had suffered far worse, but the blood was sticky and uncomfortable and left him remembering bad things. Dick Grayson was a pro at forgetting those things. He wouldn’t screw up now. After he cleaned up, he sat at his kitchen counter, nursing a cup of hot tea, nowhere close to as good as Alfred used to make, yet it was comforting. The boy absent mindedly pulled the robe tighter around himself; the heater broke weeks ago and it was late November now so the cold easily reached him. Dick didn’t do much but sit there for an hour, eyes glazed over as he planned his day out. _Go to work, eat dinner, go on patrol, talk to Tiger, try to sleep._

Just like every other day before this one, just like every day after this one.

~*~

“ _Where is Nightwing?_ ” Renegade growled, spitting in the face of the thug before him, Red Hood holding the guy in place.

“I-I d-don’t know! I s-swear it! I never ever seen him in m-my life!” he stuttered out in a panic.

“I do not believe you,” Renegade hissed.

The guy was quivering, eyes wide, and continued to babble anything he thought would help his case. Red Robin sighed in disappointment, “And here I thought you would be clever enough to know the proper answer."

"Alright! Alright!” he shouted, “I heard Ken say there was a spotting of a new vigilante, in Areville!”

“Ya sure ya didn’t just so happen to hear anything else?” Red Hood threatened quietly.

“Deathstroke is gonna go after him, Ken said he heard through the grapevine that someone wants the kid six feet under!” the guy wailed fearfully.

Red Robin smirked, “Good, thank you. Now, I suggest this never happened, or you’ll find yourself in a very unfortunate position.”

Renegade let his dagger drag along the guy’s throat for good measure, before Red Hood released him and the trio let him run.

“Areville, huh?” Jason mused, “Do ya really think it might be him?”

“Nightwing’s only stealthy when he wants to. It could very well be,” Red Robin answered cooly.

“What if it’s not?”

“Then we save the guy anyways, he might be helpful,” Red Robin answered as they began their journey back to the BatCave.

~*~

Dick sighed, leaning against the dirty, peeling wallpaper in the musky Bar and Grill. He didn’t like the job, but it was low profile and paid well enough for what it was. The lithe acrobat absently went about the day, serving tables and playing the sweet, little waitress. Until he saw who he was supposed to be serving at table 9. He raced to the back room, frantically trying to clock out early.

“Sarah! Could you finish my shift? Family emergency!” he all but screamed.

“Sure thing, but you owe me!” she shouted back.

He didn’t bother to respond, instead opting for running into the back alley of the restaurant, running until he got to the sidewalk. From there he walked a brisk pace until he was locked safely in his apartment.

“You’re getting sloppy,” said an all too familiar deep and rough voice, “You never noticed me following you all the way from the Bar and Grill.”

Dick breathed in a shakily, “Please, Slade. I’m so sorry, I’m begging you please.”

“But of course,” the mercenary abided, a deadly smile on his face. “For a price.”

“N-No…” the blue-eyed beauty all but sobbed, “No, not again. I can’t again.”

Slade whistled long, “Disappointing. Guess I’ll just finish the job and collect my cash.”

The boy flinched, trying to curl into himself. “Fine,” he muttered, “I’ll do it.”

“There’s a good boy,” Slade purred walking close to Dick and gripping his chin in his fingers. “Business as usual.”

“Business as usual,” the last Grayson whispered hoarsely, unable to meet his would-be murder’s eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

“Pennyworth, we are leaving tomorrow, we have a lead. Please prepare our things for the early flight,” Damian requested of the man as soon as he saw him.

“Of course, sir.”

Tim sighed as he pulled back his cowl, “I need to go ahead start updating the file.”

“Do that tomorrow during the trip, we all need some rest,” Jason told his lover, rather forcefully.

Tim shook his head, “No, I should go ahead and have-”

“Timothy, it will be better for… _all_ of us if you are well-rested,” Damian replied.

“Why do I ever listen to you guys?” the man laughed.

“Because we know things?” Jason offered.

“Of course you do,” Tim teased condescendingly, patting him on the cheek. Neither missed Damian’s fond smile.

~*~

Dick woke up to a cold bed and open window, he shivered from more than just the cold. He felt gross and tired, body sticky for a couple different reasons…

He whined as he sat up, body aching and a hollowness in his chest. Eventually, Dick convinced himself to get up and close the window. Then he started his day like every other one, a cold shower and hot tea. Planning his day in his head while forcing away a dream that would never come true. For no matter how many stars he wished on dreams just don’t come true.

Hours later, after work, Dick Grayson found himself patrolling along the rooftops of Areville as per usual. He missed being Nightwing, just as he once missed being Robin, but the weight on his shoulders as Blue Flame was comforting. He had been using this to build himself a whole new life, to protect those he loved. He was getting ready to head back home when he was intercepted by… _Red Hood?_

The tall man stood before him, body tense, pistol aimed straight at him. Blue Flame stared, completely dumbfounded, mind nowhere close to registering what was happening. “Stay still,” a voice behind him commanded, a very lovely, deep voice that brought all sorts of nostalgia to Dick.

But the mask on Blue Flame’s face kept all emotion a mystery, as it covered from his forehead to his chin. “Who are you?” Blue Flame asked, playing the best act he could.

“I am Renegade, the one behind you is Red Robin, and the idiot with the gun is Red Hood,” said a new man, coming into his view. “But you knew that, right Grayson?”

Dick shook his head as a negative, “Grayson? Not my name.”

Red Hood snorted in disbelief, “Sure, c’mon lets get you to the hotel. There’s a lot to talk about.”

Blue Flame stepped to the side so he could look at all three, “Honestly, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I am Blue Flame, and my first name is Rick.”

Red Robin spoke next, “Please, we need to talk to you.”

“No.”

“Come with us or you will be sorry,” Renegade threatened.

“What would you do to me?” Blue Flame questioned, though it came off more of a challenge.

“Punish you for disobedience,” Red Hood answered simply.

Dick had to admit, that was kinda sexy, but he was more concerned with protecting them than anything else. “I’m sorry, but that won’t be happening. I’ve never met any of you before, who's to say that I shouldn’t be fighting you right now?”

“If you really were suspicious of us we would have fought by now,” Renegade scoffed.

“Please, Dick,” Red Robin sighed, moving forward to cup the slightly shorter man’s jaw, “Just come home. Enough hiding, enough running.”

But Dick jerked back, taking a defensive state, “I don’t know who you people are, but stay away from me or there will be trouble.”

With that, the young man threw one of his flames to the area below him, exploding into blue flames that stayed for longer and were far more opaque than the smoke bombs. When the area finally cleared, the vigilante had completely disappeared.

“Damn it,” Red Hood hissed, “What now?”

“We look for him every night, until we know everything we need to. Until we become whole again,” Red Robin told them, determinedly.

“And if he really does not know us?” Damian asked darkly, “If it really isn’t our Nightwing?”

“We find him, no matter what.”

~*~

As soon as the Flame mask was off, Dick was sobbing, hugging himself tightly. He regretted not revealing himself, but he’d never take it back. Dick knew he had to do whatever it would take save them, it was all that mattered to him at this point. The poor boy rubbed his chin, where Tim’s fingers had been, he could still feel their phantom touch if he closed his eyes hard enough. Dick let out a shuddering sigh, pulling himself together. He reached for his payphone, and called Tiger, needing to relay the events of the past couple days.

“Grayson,” Tiger answered on the third ring.

“Hey, Tiger,” Dick greeted with relief.

“You didn’t call yesterday,” the question of ‘why’ was hardly in the man’s voice but Dick decided to explain anyways.

“No, I didn’t. Deathstroke found me, had the inclination to kill me,” Dick sighed deeply, “But I took the second option.”

“Which was?”

“Sex,” Dick murmured.

Tiger snorted, “Of course it was.”

“I didn’t… It was my only other option, Tiger!” the boy tried to explain.

“You are very smart, Grayson. You can take the Joker on your worst day.”

Dick felt annoyance build up inside, “I’ll call you tomorrow, Tiger.”

“Grayon-”

“Goodbye.” Dick took a shower, as fast as he possibly could because the water was too cold, and then jumped into bed. It was two a.m. and he had to be up at six, so he pulled the thin blanket as tightly as he could around his body. Dick Grayson slept as deeply as he dared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no idea when I'll be posting the next chapter. Goal is one week, reality is probably closer to three.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so sorry if this chapter isn't very good it isn't beta'd. I'll reupload once its been beta'd

_“Please, Slade,” Dick sobbed, “You know what will happen.”_

_The mercenary snorted, “You think I care? Without the Bat, the nest of birds has never been more vulnerable. I’m going to take my pick while I can.”_

_Dick shuddered as Deathstroke trailed a very sharp blade gently down his arm, his blue eyes darted up to stare at his capturer. “Slade.”  
__  
_ _“Hush, little bird, unless you_ ** _want_** _to be gagged?”_

 _Dick shook his head, eyes trained on the blade, he didn’t even flinch when the mercenary began carving his own name into Dick’s skin.  
__  
_ Deep blue eyes shot open, the boy desperately trying to get air back into his lungs. He pulled up his sleeve frantically, he could almost still see the blade and the blood, but his torturer’s name stood out so clearly even after so long. The phrase ‘damaged goods’ echoed in his head, though he tried to block it out.  
  
_I’m doing the right thing,_ he thought sadly to himself, They’ll understand one day.

Dick ignored the doubt welling up in his chest.

~*~

“Why do I have to be on the ground?” Jason grumbled.

“Because you will remain better concealed there,” Damian’s voice crackled through their radios.  
  
The man groaned, “But I want to get a good look at Dick’s ass!”

“ _Jason,_ ” Tim hissed.  
  
“It has been actual months, _fight me_.”

Tim sighed, “We need to focus. Be sure to say if you see him, and follow him too.”

“I never thought we would have to stalk our own boyfriend,” Red Hood chuckled.

The three sat at their different spots quietly, awaiting the appearance of Blue Flame, and it wasn’t until one a.m. when Jason saw the vigilante ‘flying’ across the rooftops. “I have eyes on Blue Flame, engaging on the hottie,” Jason informed his boyfriends through the radio, ignoring Tim’s groan.

“We’ll be with you shortly, Todd. Do not screw this up,” Damian threatened.  
  
He followed Blue Flame from a safe distance, and was rather confused that the vigilante couldn’t tell he was being followed. Red Hood hadn’t been following Blue Flame for very long before the other man entered an apartment building through a back window. Naturally, Red Hood followed him in. His initial impression of the apartment wasn’t a good one, it was sparsely decorated and clearly in need of some work. Though it was Blue Flame that had all his attention. He was in the middle of taking the suit off, back turned to Jason when he finally spoke up.  
  
“Back for more, Slade?”  
  
“Slade? Dickie, it’s me,” Jason corrected, concern lacing his voice. “Why would you assume it was Slade?”  
  
The bird seemed to freeze, his shoulders began shaking, and he whispered out, “No. You need to leave. Please, leave.”  
  
“What did we do to you for you to run so far? Why would you do this to us? How do we fix this?”  
  
Dick sobbed, “It was _me_ , Jay. My own fault, and now I have to pay for my mistakes.”  
  
“What-”  
  
“Leave, please, before they find you too,” the crying man begged. He finally turned to face Jason, and could barely keep himself from running into his (former?) lover’s arms.  
  
Jason shook his head, “We will help you, baby. I promise. You just need to trust us, like how you had us trust _you_.”  
  
“Jas-”  
  
But Damian and Tim were already crawling through the window, each looking ecstatic to see Dick.  
  
“Richard, its you,” Damian breathed out, walking up to Dick to hold him, but the elder turned away.  
  
“All of you need to leave. Please, leave.”  
  
Tim’s brows kneaded in confusion, “Dick, why? We just spent _months_ looking for you. Come home with us.”  
  
“You will be found, and they’ll show no mercy. You think I _wanted_ to leave? I did it to protect all of you, because I-I… I love you guys,” Dick explained, choking up at the end.  
  
“Who is coming, Richard?”

“ _T-Them, they are coming,”_ he answered, sounding horrified and scared.

Jason stepped closer to Dick, expression very worried, “Baby it's gonna take way more information than that for us to help.”  
  
Dick shook his head vehemently, “There’s no way to help. I’m not going to let them hurt you the same way they hurt me. So _leave_ , before I make you.”  
  
“We’ll face them together,” Jason insisted, though there was this sinking feeling in his gut when Dick met his eyes. His normally crystalline blue eyes had shadows he’d never seen before, they looked haunted and sad. “You don’t have to do this alone,” Jason reiterated.  
  
Then, there was loud knocking at the door, all four boys tensed. The knocking came again, angrier and far more impatient. Dick tentatively went to the door, opened it a crack.

The door knocked Dick down when it came off the hinges. Tim ran to Dick’s side, while Damian moved towards the intruders. There were three, they wore all black with black masks that you couldn’t even see their eyes through.

~*~

 

Jason bolted up in bed, Tim and Damian on either side of him. They were in the Manor. That couldn’t be right… Right?  
  
There was a hollow, empty feeling in his chest like something, _someone_ was missing. Though, he couldn’t put his finger on it.  
  
Tim sat up slowly, only to pull Jason back down into the bed sleepily. “Tim…?” he murmured when the slightly younger man began kissing him.  
  
“Let's have a lazy day,” Tim suggested, “My head is killing me and I feel like we haven’t spent proper time together in a while. Just the three of us.”  
  
Jason didn’t exactly know why that sounded so _wrong_. “Ya sure, baby? Ya want some pain meds?”  
  
“I’ll be fine,” he reassured Jason, cuddling into his chest.  
  
Damian draped himself over Jason’s side to get a look at Tim, “Is everything alright, beloved?”  
  
“Yeah, just a headache,” Tim answered sweetly. “I told Jay we should all have a lazy day.”  
  
Damian’s lips turned down into a frown, “All of us?”  
  
“What happened last night?” Jason whispered hoarsely.  
  
Tim looked very confused, “Didn’t we go on patrol…?”  
  
“Maybe…” Jason murmured.

“We were…” Damian started, “Why can’t I remember?” he growled in frustration.  
  
“Maybe we just had some fun after patrol, and that’s why,” Jason suggested.  
  
The feeling there was something missing faded, and they spent the whole morning surrounded in each other.  
  
They didn’t think of it again until Tim suddenly said, “Just the three of us.”  
  
None could deny how wrong it sounded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! The holidays got really stressful, but seeing so many people leaving kudos was a huge inspiration to get this new chapter done as soon as possible! Good luck to everyone starting back at school or work, and I hope you all had a lovely break <3 -Ellie  
> (Also Flynn did way more editing than usual in this chapter, let us know if you can tell a difference)

It was a gloomy day in Areville, the rain and general dreariness made all of its citizens agitated, too tired to function, or somewhere in between. The weather darkened one Richard John Grayson’s bedroom -as well as many others-  with a veil that tricked his body into believing it was still night. When the man finally dragged himself out from under his plush covers, he scrambled to get to work on time. His valiant efforts were for naught, however, and he still got chewed out by his boss and then given a warning. Dick knew that he really couldn’t afford another one, so instead of snarking back like he really wanted, he quietly accepted and went along with his work. He wiped down and sanitized the tables, swept the floors and went back to help do dishes until the restaurant opened.

Dick jumped, however, when Sarah poked his shoulder, he knew that she had been sneaking up on him, it was just that she had poked the shoulder that had been acting up for the last few days. He wasn’t quite sure why, but he just woke up one morning with shooting pain running through it. Dick had previously assumed that he had slept on it wrong, but with it still hurting him a few days later he was starting to get suspicious.

“Ha! Got 'cha!” Sarah teased, bouncing on her toes a little.  
  
Dick rolled his eyes, “Yeah, you got me,” he conceded.  
  
“So, got any plans for tomorrow?” the blonde asked him with more energy than necessary.  
  
“Uh, not really,” the boy was suddenly reminded that he had the day off tomorrow, that he could take some time to actually sleep for once. She laughed, more like giggled, and then offered to have a movie-marathon at her place. Dick was inclined to agree, but some part of him said that is was _wrong,_ disloyal and…  
  
“-I’ll order pizza and we can just enjoy the day off,” Dick realized he’d cut out most of what she said, but the eager look on her face would just be a terrible thing to break.  
  
“Sure,” he finally said, “Sounds like a good time.”  
  
“Great! See you at 1!” and the blonde walked  away, a slight bounce to her step. 

~*~

Something was wrong with the whole Manor, Damian concluded, glaring at every picture as if they were _lies._ He had been completely sure that his lovers (and himself as much as he might deny it) had been merely paranoid. Yet, as he kept walking through the halls, there was something… Well, not missing, more like taken, _stolen_ from the Manor, from… their lives.  
  
Alfred even seemed to notice it too, though he was so clinical about it, careful not to mention a word. The youngest Wayne couldn’t help the feeling of betrayal filling his chest, and became determined to make it go away. So, down the stairs he went to the BatCave, fully intending to do some investigating.  
  
He sat at the large chair, where once it completely swamped him and his feet hardly touched the floor, now he fit perfectly, being  nearly as tall and broad as his father. Damian’s fingers moved swiftly on the keyboard as he searched through the files, but they gave away nothing. Just reports on crime. The young Wayne felt frustration welling up within, until he saw a note made by Timothy in one of the folders. It was from nearly four days ago, they had just come back from patrol, it read: _Deathstroke is going for the kill.  
_  
It was so vague, yet held just enough information that Damian knew it would be useful. There was a deep concern within himself though, as if Deathstroke was a large threat, rather than a minor nuisance. Instinctually, the man knew that the note had nothing to do with himself or either of his lovers, and that was upsetting because he only felt so strongly over his father, sisters, and his boyfriends. Someone was missing, there was large piece of the puzzle he didn’t even remember.  
  
Timothy came down the stairs and over to him, and Damian couldn’t help but think of how tall he’d gotten, even being a bit taller than… _Somebody_ , somebody very important to him- to _them_ that they couldn’t even remember.  
  
“Hello, beloved,” Damian greeted him, standing up to lightly kiss his cheek.  
  
Tim smiled, almost sadly, “Hey.”  
  
“Why did you come down here?” Damian asked gently, using that voice he only used with his lovers.  
  
“I don’t really know, just had this feeling,” Tim answered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.  
  
“Well, I decided to do some research, and found this note, that you made, four nights ago after patrol,” the younger man showed him the note, intently watching Tim’s expression as he read it.  
  
“I don’t remember writing that,” he muttered, confusion creasing his face, “In fact I don’t remember that patrol at all. It’s a complete blur.”  
  
Damian frowned, tightening his grip on Tim’s hand, “I remember that we had a goal set, that we were looking for someone. I just do not know who or why.” He looked into Tim’s eyes and knew that this wasn’t paranoia.

 

~*~

 

Tiger had called Grayson for the fifth time in the last two days and the man hadn’t picked up any of them, which was annoying on every level available. The former Agent 1 considered hunting Dick down in Areville himself, but recognized the far easier solution to this problem. He was well aware that the former acrobat didn’t want any contact concerning him to the people from his past. To be totally honest, Tiger was fed up with his dramatic ways, so, in spite, he would indeed contact one of Grayson’s “brothers.”

He heard the line ring once, before the gruff voice of Jason Todd answered, “What?”

“I thought you would be interested in knowing the whereabouts of Grayson,” Tiger answered, keeping his voice cool and neutral.

“Who the hell is Grayson? Who the fuck am I talking to?” he demanded, anger filling his words.

“Don’t act a fool, Jason Todd, Dick is in danger. He’s in Areville, living in the Sunny Apartments on fifth street, his exact apartment number is 301.”

The man' splutter on the other side of the phone was quite unflattering, “How do you know who I am?! I have lots of guns, a violent streak, and a hacker. I can and will find you.”

“Take care of him,” Tiger demanded before cutting the line.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to write and post, and that its so short! I have been in a writer's block of sorts recently, but I have some good ideas for future chapters. Also, Sarah is an OC that's only here for plot purposes. Thank you to all of you beautiful people who give kudos and comments! It is truly helpful to the writing process! <3

Dick laughed, knees pulled up to his chest while Sarah leaned against his side, some cheesy 80s flick playing, in fact the TV was the only light in the room. The two were on the floor, their backs leaning against the footrest of her couch.

“Did he really say that?” Dick asked her in disbelief.

“Yes! And then he tried to defend himself, can you believe the nerve?” Sarah answered, a laugh in her voice.

Dick just smiled and chuckled along with her, “That’s pretty special right there.”

“So, pretty boy,” she teased lightly, “What brings you to Where-the-fuck-is-that-ville?”

“I needed a change of scenery, really,” he answered, trying to ignore the sense that there was a much larger reason.

“This town is certainly that,” Sarah sighed boredly, “I’ve lived here since I was ten and let me tell you that nothing happens here. The most exciting thing to happen in years was that Blue Fire guy, but even that’s getting kinda old.”

“Are you kidding? That guy is awesome,” Dick said, feigning offense at her words.

“Uh huh, of course you would say that,” Sarah smiled, playing along, “Hell, you might even be him for all I know. But enough of that, where do you come from? What was your family like?”

“I’m from New York City,” he lied easily, not wanting her to get suspicious, “I lost my parents when I was little kid, and was adopted by a pretty great guy. He raised me but we started fighting a lot, so I decided to get away, did some travelling and thought Areville would be the best place to get my wits about me.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she said sympathetically, “Do you guys still talk?”

Dick gave her a pained smile, “He died about two years ago.”

“Rick, I... “ Sarah’s brow creased at this news, and leaved over to give him a tight hug.

“It’s alright,” Dick told her sadly, “I really like Areville, it's easier here. It helps.”

~*~

Jason was absolutely dumbfounded at the moment, at first he was angry, and then murderous but now he was just… confused. _Who the hell is Dick Grayson?_ Jason thought to himself, _And why is that name so familiar to me?_

The man sincerely thought of himself as crazy for a minute there. Jason had just been minding his own business (which just so happened to include eating Alfred’s cookies) when his cell-phone that only four people had the number to rung. The cherry on top of the cake was that the caller knew who he, Jason Todd, was. Jason Todd, who is legally dead like, two times over. That conversation definitely ranked in the top 5 most confusing he had ever had.

His first instinct was to tell Damian and Tim, even though this could be chalked up to a hallucination or really screwed up prank call.

Jason stood there for a few moments, blankly staring down at his phone. “Holy fucking shit,” he gaped, eyes wide.

“Jason?” Tim asked suddenly, head quirked to the side, appearing from seemingly out of nowhere.

“Babe this is the weirdest shit,” Jason said, eyes locked in place as if he’d just witnessed his favorite motorcycle being sold without his permission.

“What happened?”

The man slowly began shaking his head back and forth, “I just got a call.”

“Was it Harper?” Damian grumbled, coming to stand at his lover’s side.

“I have no fucking idea who it was. He knew my name, and said that we needed to go find some guy called Dick Grayson, and apparently I- we?- know this Dick Grayson really, really well.”

“I… I think I know a Dick Grayson,” Tim murmured, anxiously running his hands through his hair.

“Well, let me tell you if I knew a guy named Dick I would not forget him,” Jason snorted, “That right there is comedy fucking gold.”

Damian sighed, looking very much tired, “Of course you would say that.”

“So, maybe… Maybe Dick Grayson is connected to whatever we’re missing?” Tim offered hopefully.

Damian huffed, “Or maybe it was some irrelevant peasant thinking he was being funny.”

“No, that guy definitely didn’t mean any funny business,” Jason argued, crossing his arms defiantly over his chest.

“Well, what else did he say?” Tim asked Jason with a quirked eyebrow.

“He gave me the location of the guy’s apartment. But uh, I can't remember it exactly.”

Tim waved a hand dismissively, “That doesn’t matter, I’ll just get the transcript of the conversation.”

“Uh, what?” Jason said, his voice even more confused than before.

“Oh, I have all our phones hooked up to where we can recover any and all conversations,” Tim told him, already turning to go back down to the Batcave, “You’re welcome, by the way.” Damian gave Jason a look that said, Do not argue on this, to which Jason merely shrugged and followed Tim.

**Author's Note:**

> This will eventually get less vague


End file.
